


Taste-Tester

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Gen, banana bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “So,” Solosia said, setting down a plate of banana bread in front of Razum-Dar, “tell me what you think.”





	Taste-Tester

“So,” Solosia said, setting down a plate of banana bread in front of Razum-Dar, “tell me what you think.”

Razum-Dar swallowed nervously, before pulling the plate towards him, picking up a slice and taking a bite. To his surprise, it was quite enjoyable. The bread was light and tasted delicious. Razum-Dar found himself reached for another slice when Solosia smacked his hand away. 

“I trust you enjoyed it?” She asked, watching him with a cool but inquisitive gaze. Razum-Dar smiled at her, carefully reaching for another.

“I don’t know, I would need to try some more to know for certain.”


End file.
